Violet Flash
Who I Am My name's Violet Flash. Unicorn, 15, male. I'm on the shy side, but once I get to know someone, I never stop talking. I have a tendency to overestimate myself and antagonize people I really shouldn't. What I've Done I was born in Applelanta. My parents were... not in a place to take care of me when I was born. I was sent to live with my mother's family in Canterlot for the first thirteen years of my life. They were, and are, rich snobs who were nice for the first few years of my life, until I figured out that they were rich snobs and that I didn't approve of their style of parenting. After that, they sent me to an all-unicorn boarding school, where I had no friends until I was twelve. When I was fourteen, two years later, I was sent back to Applelanta, leaving the only friends I ever had to live with parents I barely knew who had given me away as a foal. Needless to say, I wasn't thrilled. I first joined /r/MonarchyOfEquestria to ask for help getting over the xenophobia my relatives drilled into me as a colt, and almost immediately, the diamond dog I was trying to rescue from bullies, Dingo, got arrested, and his family was faced with a lawsuit. With the help of Iron Scale, and some media interference by Mixxer, we won. needed Soon after, the neighborhood Dingo lived in was attacked by a xenophobic terrorist group called Firebreak. (Xenophobia is becoming a disturbing theme in my life.) I called up Iron Scale, and he brought a contingent of the mercenary company he works for to Applelanta to help. They commandeered a park for their HQ and set up temp housing for the survivors of Firebreak's attack. Firebreak made several more attacks across Equestria, before temporarily going quiet when Arcana took over. I spent a day fighting distracting the demon and the vampire who took over Applelanta. The demon eventually disappeared, and an earth pony named Iron Cross came out of nowhere and killed the vampire. Now that Arcana's gone, I don't expect Firebreak will stay quiet much longer. The Applelanta Militia - a group including myself, the members of Iron Dawn Mercenary Company currently stationed in Applelanta, a gang called Death From Above, and a few others - has been officially formed, and we're currently collaborating with the Royal Guard in Applelanta, Manehattan, Canterlot, and other cities to work out where Firebreak is and how to beat them. My Abilities I've been trained in various types of unicorn magic since I could walk. I never excelled in transformation spells or enchanting, I'm decent with shield and invisibility spells, and my magic-body coordination is excellent. My real talent is teleportation; I got my cutie mark for it. I can self-teleport (silently, with optional flash) extreme distances with pinpoint accuracy, and I'm adept at teleporting both objects and creatures with me. I can fight decently, with or without magic. Yeah, turns out I was lying about that. I nearly died in my first fight without magic. To be fair, I was fighting a demon. Still. I got eaten alive and it took a griffin religious object and a changeling vomiting spell to save me. Note to self: Don't waste all your magic at once, and learn how to use a gun without magic. Creation History Right before I joined /r/MonarchyOfEquestria, I had made a big effort to try and condense all my OCs spread across the fandom multiverse into a few general characters. Violet Flash is based on OC #1, nicknamed Ender. The teleportation, color scheme, and talkativeness are all true to Ender. The self-overestimation and (initial) xenophobia are new, though. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns